fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Sagittari
Sagittari '''is a warlock kaiju created by SuperNerd. He is the final Star in Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventures Season Two. Appearance Normal - Sagittari has a human like appearance with a dark green robe and head dress. His robe has the Star symbol on it. His arms and face are a light green, and his hands are split into two bow like structures. His eyes are red slits. VX - Sagittari is now black and purple, his eyes have tripled and his cloak abruptly stops, revealing his narrow, thinned body. Sagittari's skin is now purple and his head resembles that of a plague doctor. His cloak begins again above his waist where the Star symbol is again proudly dawned. He has pipes coming out of his shoulders that emit a purple smoke capable of poisoning enemies. History Pre-JJSA Sagittari was wandering his home planet. He was hiding his immense powers, but the voice told him to let loose his entire life. These powers where given to him at birth by an evil spirit named Vee-Eks. He was trying to live a good life, but he couldn't his powers would go out of control. His new life began when that same night he fell asleep, and began having a nightmare. A nightmare of him using his powers. His powers raged and destroyed his planet. Sagittari awoke in space the next morning. He wandered space, trying to keep his powers to himself, when they finally took over his brain. Sagi began destroying everything in sight, but then something miraculous happened. The Upper Being came to him, and gave him control over his powers. Asking what he could do to repay the god, it replied "Make a team of the strongest warriors in the universe. There is a common threat that will destroy this universe as we know it." And so that's what he did. JJSA Main Article: ''TBA''''' Abilities Normal * Copy - Sagi can copy any ability he sees, perfecting it in his first try. * Energy Projection - Sagi can also project large blasts of energy out of his arms. He can also make whips and blades out of it. * Curses - Sagi can put a curse on his enemy. The only way for these to go away is if he is killed, which could be very difficult depending on the curse. * Death Clock - Sagittari's ultimate ability, he can set a time for his opponent to instantly die in. This can not be set below 60 seconds. VX * Copy - Sagi can copy any ability he sees, perfecting it in his first try. * Energy Projection - Sagi can also project large blasts of energy out of his arms. He can also make whips and blades out of it. * Curses - Sagi can put a curse on his enemy. The only way for these to go away is if he is killed, which could be very difficult depending on the curse. * Death Clock - Sagittari's ultimate ability, he can set a time for his opponent to instantly die in. Now that Sagittari is more powerful and possessed completely by Vee-Eks, this abilities lowest time is 30 seconds. * Death Smoke - The smoke coming out of the pipes on Sagittari's shoulders can poison and kill his enemies. * Teleportation - Sagittari can teleport to any given location. * Phasing - Sagittari is also able to phase parts of his body out of existence, helping him to dodge attacks. Name Like all of the Stars, Sagittari is named after a star. His star is VX Sagittari. VX is where Vee-Eks comes from. Trivia * Despite being the last star, Sagittari was the first to be made thanks to my kaiju poll. * Sagittari may be the last star, but he is not the final enemy of the series. Category:SuperNerd295's Kaiju Category:Jeffery's Jefftastic Space Adventure Category:Kaijin Category:Male Category:Universe 666 Category:OP Characters Category:The Stars